helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
NTT docomo presents ANGERME VS Up Up Girls (Kari) ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~
NTT docomo presents ANGERME VS Up Up Girls (Kari) ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (NTT docomo presents アンジュルムVSアップアップガールズ(仮)～THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS～) was a battle of the bands live by ANGERME and Up Up Girls (Kari) sponsored by NTT docomo. It took place on September 12, 2017. It was broadcasted live on dTV—NTT docomo's online video service."アンジュルム×アプガのツーマンライブ、dTVで生配信" (in Japanese). natalie. 2017-08-31. Live screenings were also held at Tower Records Shibuya, in both Kirari! holographic projection and dreamoc 3D holographic display."タワーレコードがNTTドコモ、NTTぷららと共同で「新体感音楽ライブイベント」のトライアル実施 ～ライブ会場に行かなくても、臨場感のあるライブが楽しめる新エンタメ体験～" (in Japanese). PR TIMES. 2017-08-31. On October 27, 2017, docomo released 360° panoramic recordings of 8 songs from the live on their dTV VR app."アンジュルムVSアップアップガールズ(仮)ライブ映像をdTVでVR配信開始！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-27. In addition, an unedited full-length recording of the live was made available for one month on their dTV service. Setlist ;Opening Act #Ni no Ashi Dancing - Up Up Girls (2) ;Main Show #Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku x UPPER ROCK #Taiki Bansei - ANGERME #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai - ANGERME #MC #Nana Korobi Ya Oki - ANGERME #Kakugo Shite! - ANGERME #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - ANGERME #Uchouten LOVE - ANGERME #Chopper☆Chopper - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Kirakira Mirai - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Jumper! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Onegai Miwaku no Target - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Appare - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Uppercut! - Up Up Girls (Kari) #Medley ##Party People Alien ##UPPER DISCO ##Respect Tokyo - Wada Ayaka, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Sengoku Minami, Mori Saki, Sato Ayano, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami ##Dondengaeshi ##Gashin Shoutan - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Sato Ayano, Saho Akari ##Yumemiru Fifteen - Wada Ayaka, Funaki Musubu, Saho Akari, Arai Manami ##Barebare I LOVE YOU - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Mori Saki, Sekine Azusa ##Suki-chan Encore #MC - Wada Ayaka, Saho Akari #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Wada Ayaka, Saho Akari #MC #Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! Featured Members *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami ;Opening Act *Up Up Girls (2) **Takahagi Chinatsu **Yoshikawa Mayu **Kajishima Aya **Hashimura Riko **Nakaoki Rin Absentees *Aikawa Maho of ANGERME was unable to participate in the live due to her receiving treatment for panic disorder."アンジュルム 相川茉穂に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-07-12. Concert Schedule Trivia *The joint live was announced in the June 23, 2017 episode of Upcoming, after Wada Ayaka and Saho Akari had commented, as hosts in a previous episode, that they wanted to do an event together."アプカミ#72 モ娘。20周年企画、PINK CRES. MV解禁、こぶし、℃-ute、カントリーライブ、オススメ紹介ほか　MC：嗣永桃子 (カントリー・ガールズ)、森咲樹（アプガ）6/23/2017" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2017-06-23. *A campaign was held up until August 28, 2017 for subscribers of docomo's dHits music service to win a chance to meet and take a photo with the members after the live, or win a signed autograph board in a lottery."dヒッツでアンジュルム&アップアップガールズ(仮) Wチャンスキャンペーン実施中！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-23. *A free event titled Wada Ayaka (ANGERME) & Saho Akari (Up Up Girls (Kari)) Special Collaboration Shin Taikan Eizou was held at Tower Records Shibuya on September 5, 2017 in commemoration of the live."「アンジュルムvsアップアップガールズ(仮)新体感音楽ライヴイベント」開催！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-08-31. Fans could watch a 360° recording of them singing using a VR headset, and also watch a recorded 3D live on the dreamoc holographic display without 3D glasses."アンジュルムVSアップアップガールズ(仮) 新体感音楽ライブイベント" (in Japanese). NTT docomo. 2017-08-31. Notes * Tickets for the live screening at Tower Records Shibuya were distributed at the Wada Ayaka (ANGERME) & Saho Akari (Up Up Girls (Kari)) Special Collaboration Shin Taikan Eizou event on September 5, 2017 to attendees who also wanted to watch the live. References External Links *Concert Schedule *Goods Category:2017 Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:Up Up Girls Concerts Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In